The Goddesses
by Thearistacats
Summary: The BladeBreakers are a elite group of male spies and are now forced to work with their rivals the Goddesses.Now they have to infiltrate Boris and bring him down.But to do that they have to work together and try not to kill each other.Oh this will be fun.
1. Chapter 1

MoMo: Well hi I am back! Muhahahaha! Any way this has been in my head for a while now and I thought it would be fun. And I know your all going to kill me for not sticking with my one shots and LTS (Love Times Seven) and TLYR! (True Love? Yeah Right!?) but since my old computer is getting fixed I won't be able to get to those story's for a while now. I know I am pissed off to but int eh mean time I thought I would do a weird story about the Blade Breakers being spies and they have to work with a group of rival girl spies. It's kind of like Charlie's Angles but with no Drew Barrymore, Lucy Lu, and Cameron Diaz. So I'll stop talking now and let you get on reading this ridiculously dumb story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bey Blade or the guys. Just my made ups and Olivia. Plus the plot!

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

A bluenette haired boy burst into the briefing room. He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late everyone." There were sighs around the room. Tyson sat down in his chair in between Max and Aaron. Rei was giving him a disapproving look and Kai well Kai had no emotion on his face. "As I was saying you all will be infiltrating Boris's Bey Bladeing Championship." Mr. Dickenson said. The boys except Kai grinned. "Piece of cake." Tyson said. "But it's a tag team championship and you will be working with the Goddesses." Mr. Dickenson added. Tyson, Max, and Aarons mouths fell open. Rei just looked confuzled. Kai raised an eye brow. "You five will be paired with Athena, Venus, Sphinx, Hera, and Eris." Mr. Dickenson looked at the boys. Tyson was looking for murder. Max, Rei, and Aaron were confuzled. Kai had no emotion. "You expect us to work with them!?" Tyson asked. "We are the good spies. There just a bunch of girls who love to gossip and can't even Blade very well!" he said stubbornly. "Mr. Dickenson the Goddesses are here." A female voice said. "Very well send them in." Mr. Dickenson replied. "Now please boys try and behave and be nice to them." He pleaded. Tyson grossed his arms over his chest muttering cuss words in some language.

A few minutes later the door open and a woman stepped into the room with five grumpy looking girls behind her. "Mr. Dickenson so mice to see you again." The woman said. "A pleasure to have you and your team with us again Olivia." Mr. Dickenson said kissing Olivia's hand. The Indigo hired girl gagged. The boys looked at the Goddesses. They girls were dressed in the same dark blue jeans and black high heeled shoes and black leather vests and of course the same black choker necklaces with a brilliantly shining gem stone in the middle. Athena had a Sapphire for her color. It also matched the indigo colored blue streaks in her white hair. Venus had an Aquamarine as her color and Aquamarine streaks in her color. Sphinx's gem was a Ruby and she also had red streaks in her snow white hair. Hera twirled a strand of her Amethyst streaks to match her Amethyst gem stone. Eris sighed from boredom and re-adjusted her chocker necklace and her Emerald. She tucked a bright forest green emerald colored streak behind her ear.

Soon Mr. Dickenson and the girls coach Olivia Smith finished talking. "Ok people we have here who are going with who." Olivia said. "Athena will be with Kai." Athena looked at the duel haired teen. "Lovely." She muttered. Sphinx giggled. "And Sphinx will be with Tyson." Mr. Dickenson said. Athena snorted. "Oh I am so so sorry babes!" Athena said hugging her. "No you're not." Sphinx said. Athena smirked. "You know me too well." She said. Sphinx rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get you for that." She said. Athena stuck out her toung. "Wow childish much?" Sphinx asked. Athena giggled. "No duh sherlock!"She said. "Moving on." Olivia said cutting an end to their conversation. "Hera and Max will be together." Olivia said. Hera looked at the childish blonde teen. Max looked right on back. Tyson snorted and Max hit him upside the head. Hera giggled. "Ow!" Tyson yelped. "So then that means that Eris and Rei will be partners." Mr. Dickenson said. "And Venus and Aaron will be partners." Olivia said. "Ok we will be flying to Head quarters in the Caribbean." Olivia said. The girls all perked up right away. "There you will begin training for the championship." She added. "Ok now let's get a move on." Mr. Dickenson said.

The Blade Breakers, the Goddesses, and Mr. Dickenson and Olivia all left the briefing room and back to the main lobby where Kenny and Hilary were waiting. They all crowned into two limos and off tot eh air port when they boarded a jet to the Caribbean. After the flight they got off and a wave of humidly hit them. "Oh all hail sun!" Athena said to Sphinx. "I know I would die without it!" she agreed. They all gathered their luggage and out them into a cart. Hera stretched and brushed a strand of hair out of her Amethyst eyes. She and the other girl headed to the limos. Soon the gang arrived at their new home. The boys gasped. It was huge! The Goddesses rolled their eyes. "It's not that big." Eris said. "Welcome girls and boys to your new home!" Olivia said. She lead them into the mansion. She gave each people a room key. After that they all headed to their rooms to put their stuff away. The reported back to Olivia. "Ok Mr. Dickenson and I won't be here since we have to go back to our HQ so please don't kill each other and have fun kids!" she said. Then she and Mr. Dickenson left.

"Ladies?' Athena asked. She had an evil grin on her face. "Let me guess the ocean?" Venus asked. Athena nodded and in a flash all five girls were up the stair and into their bikinis. After they got into their swim suites they headed back down stairs. The Blade Breakers mouths dropped open even Kais. "What?" Eris asked sweetly. The girls laughed and headed out the back door and headed down tot eh beach. "Well shall we go with them?" Aaron asked. The guys shrugged. "Might as well." Tyson said. They got changed and headed to the beach. Athena had on a blue and white poke-a-dot bikini on. Venus had a light blue one on. Hera had a black and purple striped one on. Eris had a rainbow splattered one on. And Sphinx had on a bright red and orange one on.

Athena and Eris finished putting on their wet suits and attaching their surf boards strap to their ankles. "Ready babes? " Athena asked Eris. Eris nodded. "Let's roll the waves are perfect!" she said. Athena nodded. Both girls headed out into the water. Venus and Sphinx had started a game of beach volley ball. Hera was lying on her stomach on her towel and listing to music on her laptop. "Go Venus!" she cried watching the girls play. "Hey!" Sphinx yelled as she jumped up and spiked the ball. "Yeah you to Sphinxy!" Hera said smirking. "Oh shut up!" Sphinx yelled. Hera laughed and clicked on Love Game by Lady GaGa. "Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

I wanna kiss you  
But if i do then i might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
I love game, i love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game

I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, i'm educated in sex, yes  
And now i want it bad, want it bad  
I love game, i love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game

I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your cock (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game" Hera sang along to the song. She looked to her left when she sensed a person next to her. What she found was Max. He was a few feet from her. "Ummmm hi." Max said. Hera smiled. "Hi." She said. She glanced back at the game. Sphinx and Venus were tired 13 to 13. "BOO YA!" Venus cried as she scored the winning point. "Oh screw you!" Sphinx said. "You just got lucky!" Venus smirked. "Whatever you say Sphinxy!" she said. Sphinx growled and grabbed her water bottle. She took a long drink and sat down next to Hera.

"What are you listing to?" she asked Hera. "Paparazzi." Hera said. "Lady GaGa?" Sphinx asked. Hera nodded. "Of course you are." Sphinx said. "No duh sherlock." Hera said. "Please don't start turning into Tiny." Sphinx moaned. Hera giggled. "I promise I won't start turning into Athena." She said laughing. "Good!" Sphinx said. Gera pulled out her ear buds and let Sphinx listen.

Athena laughed and caught a wave back to shore. Eris followed closely behind her. Athena grinned at Eris who grinned back. 'Well that was fun." Eris said. "I know! You were right the waves were perfect!" Athena said. "Well I usually am right all of the time!" Eris said jokingly. Athena rolled her eyes. "What ever." She said. Eris grinned. Both girls got their towels and tried to get some water out of their waist length hair. They grabbed their water bottled and drank then went over to Hera and Sphinx. "Where's Venus?" Eris asked. "I think she went to visit Sophie, Scarlet, and Krystal down at Sophie's shack. In the haunted woods." Hera said. "Scarlet eh?" Athena said thoughtfully. "Oh great don't tell me you to are going to cause trouble like last time you two were together here." Eris said shrewdly. Athena smiled sweetly. "Wouldn't dream of it!" she said. "Hey what time is the ball?" she asked. "BALL!?" Tyson, Max, Aaron, and Rei asked. "Ummm yeah." Hera said. "The Welcome Ball." Kai raised an eye brow. "We all have to go and enter with our partners." Hera added. Tyson and Sphinx looked at each other and shuddered. "Oh hell no!" Sphinx said. "I absolutely refuse to enter with _it_ over there!" "Yeah and I refuse to go with the witch!" Tyson protested.

"Awww look first they act like a married couple now they just had their first fight!" Athena taunted. She ginned wickedly. Sphinx turned slowly and glared at her best friends. She hissed and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh shit." Athena said. "Ya think." Sphinx said. Athena suddenly darted tot eh woods and onto a paved running trail. "ATHENA!" Sphinx yelled. She sprinted after Athena. Athena darted up a path and jumped into the brush. She held perfectly still while Sphinx ran past. "I am going to kill you!" Sphinx yelled. Athena shrank further into the shadows. She stumbled and lost her footing. She tumbled down the hill side and landed at the beach front.

Athena gasped. "Wow!" she breathed. She gazed out at the very calm waters. She was in a small bay. It was crystal clear waters and as far she could tell a reef. There were palm trees ferns. She saw school of colorful fish. Athena walked to the water's edge. A few yards away she saw some tide pools brimming with life. "Oh wow it's so beautiful!" she breathed. Athena saw turtles, dolphins, fish, crabs, and other marine life. She noticed a little hut. She warily wandered over. It was old and looked abandoned. "Its abandoned." She said. She stepped in and looked around. There was a small bed and some chests and an old dresser. She noticed a dusty photograph. Athena went over a picked it up. She wiped off the dust and nearly dropped the photo. It was picture of her and her mother but they were accompanied by another man and a little boy. "It's me and my mother with Kai and his father." She said softly. Athena carefully took the photo out of the frame and looked on the back. Written in her mother's hand writing so much like her own were the words:

"Athena's beach with Kai and his father before the wedding."

"What wedding? "Athena asked herself. She went through the chests and found a dairy. She flipped open and found the same date as the one on the picture and her mother hand writing.

June 13, 2002

Dear Dirary,

Today is the day before my wedding with Mr. Hiwatari and me. Kai and Athena adore each other to death and they are great friends. Plus Athena loves Kais older sister Kaia*. I am so excited to marry Mr. Hiwatari since Athena hasn't had a father figure since my last husband died in a car wreck. So it's good that Athena adores my husband to be that she doesn't miss her old daddy too much. I was very excited that Athena and Kai discovered this quiet place so we could relax before the wedding. It will be nice to have a man around the house but I'm worried also. A few weeks ago an assassin almost killed my fiancée while he was out shopping with Athena. The police never caught the person responsible and have no leads. I am so scared for my safety and that of my two baby's Athena and Kai and of course my husband. Even though he assured me that no assassin will get into our wedding. Well it's time to go back to the mansion and get ready for tomorrow. So I must leave you now diary but I shall be back before or after the wedding to come and get you.

Sarlet

Athena slide down the wall and turned to the next page. She didn't notice it getting darker or two red eyes watching her from the shadows.

June 14, 2002

Well it's after my wedding and now I am a happily married woman. All of us are gathered at Athena's beach for a small party before my honey moon. It was a lovely wedding. My mother and my sister Krystal were crying and hugging each other and my husband's mother and sister. Athena was such a cute flower girl and Kai made the perfect ring bearer. Kaia looked very pretty in her bride's maid dress and so did my best friends ever Sophie, Cora, Corrie, and Crissy. What was that? I just hear a loud bang like a gun going off but there are no guns. I peeked out of the door and saw my husband lying dead. Athena, Kai, and Kaia are nowhere to be found. I trip over something and a book crashed tot eh floor. A person enters the hut walking around. He is coming closer to my hiding place. My baby's Athena, Kai, and Kaia if you ever read this then know I will love you forever and for always and my sprit will forever guild you! The person who murdered my husband is near I hear him. I look through a crack in the wardrobe and gasp softly. The assassin is……

"Is what?!" Athena cried. The writing trailed off and all there was blood on the page. Athena burst out crying. She sobbed and sobbed. She put the diary away and left the hut. She walked to the water's edge and sat down hugging her knees sobbing. She glanced up at the moon and a weird melody came to her heart. Before she knew it Athena was singing some long lost lullaby that her mother sand to her as a small child.

"Oh the melody of the seven seas!

Oh the melody of the seven Queens!

Oh the melody of the seven Princesses!

Oh the melody of the seven Pearls!

Oh the melody of the seven countries!

Oh the melody of the seven nations!

And I'll sing the song of the sea with you.

I'll sing the song of the sea with you.

The song of the sea with you.

Song of the sea with you.

Song of the sea with you!

I'll always sing the song of the sea with you my baby!

My baby."

Athena let the last note trail off. She heard a rustle and got up brushing the sand off her but and turned around. She gasped. She was staring at a man with red eyes and a gun pointed strait at her. "Well hello there little Athena. Long time no see." The man said. The hair on her neck stood up. "Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Athena demanded. The man chuckled. "Still as head strong as ever." He said. Athena hissed. "I am here to finish the job that I should have finished all those years ago." He said. Athena looked at him then gasped. "You killed my mother and father!" she cried. The man smirked. "Why yes I did. Too bad I have to kill you and your brother Kai tonight. You would have made an excellent bride." The man taunted. Athena's blood boiled. "I will never be your bride!" she hissed. The ma shrugged. "Well your loss. I guess I have to kill you now." He said. He cocked the gun. "Any last words?" he asked smirking. Athena caught something of the corner of her eye. "Yeah I wouldn't stand there if I were you." She said. "What? "The man asked before getting hit on the head by a brick. Athena grinned. "Nice to see you again Kaia." She said.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

MoMo: Well that was interesting. Come back for chapter 2! Please review! Bye yall!

*Kaia. Pronounced Kai-aaa-ah.


	2. Chapter 2

MoMo: Hey its chapter 2 of my dumb story. Ok I'm doing a poll to see of this is stupid and won't go anywhere or if people will actually read it. So tell me in review or pm if I should keep going or just delete the story and continue on Little Renesmee or a new story.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"_Any last words?" he asked smirking. Athena caught something of the corner of her eye. "Yeah I wouldn't stand there if I were you." She said. "What?" The man asked before getting hit on the head by a brick. Athena grinned. "Nice to see you again Kaia." She said._

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Kaia laughed. "Nice to see you to Tiny!" she said. "Come on we should probably go to the ball." Kaia added. Athena gasped. "I totally forgot all about the ball! Let's go!" Athena cried. She started to climb up the hill. Kaia laughed. "Or we could just go up the path." She said pointing it out. Athena blushed. "Yeah that could work to." She said. The two girls headed up the pathway and back to the jogging trail. They headed back to the party. They snuck into Athena's room and got dressed.

Kaia got dressed up in a floor length dark blue shimmery strapless dress with a long rip in the side. Athena pulled out her zebra and yellow dress. It had a silky zebra print across her boobs and the skirt was a bright buttercup yeller and it stopped about two inches from her knee. She put on her knee high black three inch boots. "You look perfect!" Kaia said. Athena laughed. "But not as pretty as you!" she said enviously. Kaia laughed. "Come on I bet the girls are worried about you." She said. Athena nodded. They went down stairs. Trumpets blared and everyone in the ball room looked up at the grand stair case. "Presenting the very late Miss Athena and Miss Kaia Hiwatari." A voice said. The doors opened and both girls started down the grand stair case.

"Kaia Hiwatari!?" Tyson, Aaron, Rei, and Max said. Their mouths dropped open. Kai shrugged and smirked. When they reached the floor both girls made a bee-line for the boys. People were whispering and muttering. Kaia was smirking. She grabbed Kai. "Hey!" he cried. And then she grabbed Athena. "What the hell!" she cried. Kaia pushed both teens together. "Well since we were late you two didn't get to the customary first dance!" she said smirking. "I am going to kill you!" both Kai and Tiny said that the same time. Kaia laughed and shrugged. She turned and melted into the crowd.

Kai placed one of his hands around her waist and took the other one is his other hand. Athena blushed scarlet and placed her free hand on his shoulder. Tyson and Aaron wolf whistled. "Remind me to kill them later." Tiny muttered. Kai grinned. Athena nearly melted. "You grinned?!" she said shocked. Kai rolled his eyes and smirked. "Great he's back." She said. Kai chucked and her heart seemed to melt. Then suddenly Kai dipped her. "Hey!" Tiny cried. She put both arms around his neck. He straitened smirking. Athena noticed how they must look so close together. Kai moved both hands to around her waist. Athena blushed scarlet again. Kai noticed and he smirked evilly. "What-?" Athena started but never got to finish. Kai ran a finger down her red cheek. Athena shuddered a bit. Kai's smirk widened. Athena remembered the photo and diary. "No!" she said pulling away. She broke away turned and ran from the ball room leaving Kai staring at her disappearing figure bewildered.*

Kaia glared at her brother and then ran after Athena. She was closely followed by Sphinx, Hera, Venus, and Eris. Tyson, Aaron, Rei, and Max crowded all around Kai. "What did you do dude!?" Tyson asked. "Nothing!" Kai said. Tyson raised an eye brow. "Really!" Kai insisted. "Whatever you say Kai." Max said skeptically. Kai sighed and then he turned and headed up to his room. He took off his tux and stuff and put on some boxers and a T-shirt. He sighed and went on to the balcony. The memory of her say no kept coming back. Kai sighed again. He royalty screwed up big time.

Athena ran and ran down the beach until she came to her favorite part of the beach. The inlet. Athena stripped down to her bra and underwear and dove into the water. She swam out to a small island. She crawled onto the beach and then she ran to her old play house. Athena cuddled her blue and orange elephant and dolphin in her big blue blanket.

The girls and the rest of the BladeBrakers met back at the beach. "What happened to them?" Hera asked. "I have no idea!" Sphinx cried. "What did Kai do to Athena!?" Eris asked. "Kai didn't do anything to her!" Rei yelled at her. "Oh then why did she run?!" Eris yelled back. They glared at each other. "Yeah it was totally Kai's fault!" Sphinx said. "No it's wasn't it was that bitch Athena's fault!" Tyson yelled at her. "Don't you dare blame Tiny!" Sphinx yelled back at Tyson. The two teens glared at each other. "Grrr!" Sphinx snarled. She tuned and stomped back to her room. Tyson turned and headed to the kitchen. Eris ran after Sphinx with Venus following behind her. Rei left to go wander the woods. Aaron sighed and ran after Tyson. Hera sighed and sank down onto to a bench. Max sat down next to her. He hugged her tightly. Hera smiled and hugged him back. "I think we are the only two not fighting." He said. Hera laughed. "Yeah." She agreed. She leaned against Max while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She sighed and snuggled closer.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

MoMo: Awww wasn't that sweet?! I just luv Max and Hera together! Anyway please tell me if I should continue this story or just delete it.

*I kind of had a Cinderella theme in mind.

From first chapter

** I know that Athena, Eris, and Hera are actually Goddess names but I have no idea if Venus is a Goddess name but I do know that Sphinx is not a Goddess name I just like the name.

*** I had originally wanted Athena's mother name be Scarlet but I forgot the c and I have to admit Sarlet is pretty too.


	3. Chapter 3

MoMo: Ok so as I was riding horses with my non-Fan Fiction friend Andrea when my horse got out of control and ran me threw a Russian olive tree and well since I have no balance what's so ever I fell off and landed on a pile of rocks and fractured my wrist and my cast won't come off for another 2-3 weeks so until then I'll just post small bios kinda like lost files and stuff for my girls Athena, Hera, Eris, Sphinx, Venus. So without further ado on with the thingy! First up is Athena Followed by Sphinx, Hera, Eris and Venus is last.

Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade! I just own my OCs!

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Basic info that everyone knows

Name~ Athena

Bladeing name~ Goddess Athena

Age~ 16

Birthday~ April 1st 1993

Eyes~ Indigo

Hair~ a slivery white with Indigo streaks

Team name~ The Goddesses

Team members~ Hera, Sphinx, Eris, and Venus

Bit Beast~ Azelf, a fire nine tailed fox*

Bladeing style~ stealthy and quiet**

More Personal Info that only her family and closest friends know about

Full name~ Kara Athena Johnson

Family~ Mother/Sarlet, Step- Father/ Mr. Hiwatari***, Step- Sister/Kaia, Step- Brother/Kai

Real Birthday~ March 1st 1993

Original hair color~ Dark brown with bright red streaks in it

Original eye color~ brown

Real bit beast(s) ~ Mew/Articuno****

Occupation when not BeyBladeing~ she's an intern for the B.A.U***** office in the F.B.I

Siblings~ Kai and Kaia

Pets~ 3 dogs Gizmo a little Shiz Tu, a big Doberman named Duchess, and a small hairless Chinese crescent dog named Popper. She also has a talking Macaw parrot named Cherry its favorite word to say is "Fuck You!" (A/N: Yes Athena did teach it to cuss. And it takes after my own parrot Cherry! x) My brothers taught her how to cuss.) She also has 5 kittens named Las Vegas, Bakura, MoMo, Roberta and Jessie and 3 full grown cats Mitch (Girl), Majesty (Boy), and Adventure (Boy). Plus a lot of gold fish.

History~ Her father died in a car crash when she was only four. Then about two years after the wreck when she was six her mother fell in love with Mr. Hiwatari it took a while for the marriage to work since her father's side of the family didn't approve of her mother's social status. When she was eight years old her new father won the battle and was finally able to marry Miss Sarlet Johnson soon to be Mrs. Sarlet Hiwatari.

Athena doesn't have many memories of her family and when her mother was married and of the terrible night after but she does have a lot of memories of her life in the orphanages and until Miss Olivia Smith caught her trying to steal a beyblade. Once Olivia saw Kara's stealthy-ness Olivia singed the girl on tot eh Goddesses. Soon they found Sphinx, Hera, Venus, and Eris. Now at sixteen years old Athena is the captain of the Goddesses. The Goddesses had won the BeyBladeing International Championships when Athena, being the youngest, was only ten. They were the champions until Athena was thirteen when they went up against Boris and Athena was gravely injured******.

She spent a week in the hospital then after that she disappeared for about a year. Then when she was fifteen she came back and apologized for leaving and re-joined the team but it took about a year for her confidence to come back. Now at sixteen she has regained most of her confidence but prefers to use a weak yet still strong bit beast instead of Mew/Articuno. She only used them in case of a total emergency.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

MoMo: Ok wasn't that a nice little bio thingy. Oh and I almost forgot I am still going to do this story and you can all thank my three non fan fiction friends Kara, Andrea, and Riven. And when my cast comes off and stuff I'll add chapter three right when I left off in chapter two.

*Ok 1) That is a Pokémon and 2) I did imagine it a bit like the nine tailed fox demon from Naruto.

** Her style is kinda like a ninja style of Bey Bladeing.  
*** Does anyone know what his real name is? I'm kinda getting tired of calling him Mr. Hiwatari all of the time.  
**** 1) Again yes they are Pokémon and 2) Both Mew and Articuno are my very favorite Pokémon besides Oddish.  
***** B.A.U. = Behavioral Analysis Unit in the F.B.I. And if you have no idea what I'm talking about go to and look for Criminal Minds. They use the B.A.U or you can Google for it.  
****** You will learn more about her injury either in Sphinx's Bio or in further chapters. Or maybe both I'm not sure yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear my faithful readers (if I even have any),

Ok every one. My brother Tomass (Yes I did mean to spell it like that.) is being a total bastard and is forever "banning" me from the computer and well it will be a while before I can get on again and I have been annoyingly busy this past week so I haven't been able to work on sphinx's bio since Monday 22 of 2009 and I only got half of it done. My mother has been harping on me to play with my friends and go to the pool and other crappy things so I haven't been able to work on Sphinx's bio in a long while. So I sorry to say that all of my stories will be at a standstill until my son of a bitch brother leaves for camping or hopefully hell (a little sister can hope.). Again I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo so sorry but after he's gone and I get some time to work on them I'll get Sphinx and the other girls bios up along with chapter 3 of The Goddesses. So until then bye all and I hope to get on fan fiction real quick again!

Luv,

MoMoMonkey-Chan

P.S. Does any even read this?


	5. Chapter 5

Basic info that everyone knows

Name~ Sphinx

Bladeing name~ Goddess Sphinx

Age~ 16

Birthday~ May 13st 1993

Eyes~ Ruby

Hair~ a slivery white with Ruby streaks

Team name~ The Goddesses

Team members~ Hera, Athena Eris, and Venus

Bit Beast~ Millennium, a cat with fire around its paws

Bladeing style~ bold and head on

More Personal Info that only her family and closest friends know about

Full name~ Comet Sphinx Patterson

Family~ Mother/Johanna, Father/David, Sister/Lucy (she's 13 months)

Real Birthday~ April 13st 1993

Original hair color~ red

Original eye color~ light brown

Occupation when not BeyBladeing~ she works at Victoria's Secret part time

Siblings~ Lucy

Pets~ None. She lives in a no-pet apartment.

History~ Comet is very rich and has great social status. Her Mother owns a company known as Patterson Co. It deals with cosmetics to their own clothing line. When she turns eighteen Comet will inherit her mother's company.

When she was six years old she started school and bey blading. She was pushed to do everything right and perfect. She got her first beyblade this year but she didn't get Millennium until her seventh birthday afterward.

Now at seven years of age she is fluent in Spanish, Russian, and French. She also knows how to write and read in all of those languages.

MoMo: Hey it isn't done and I'll have to finish it eventually but for now just enjoy it.


End file.
